Alheios à Tempestade
by Ginevra Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Eles só queriam manterse longe de toda a guerra. Aos poucos, perceberam que o ódio não é o suficiente para não se conhecerem de verdade... será que a solidão seria capaz de aproximalos? [Cap 2 ON] Reviews pleaseeee!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

A guerra começou. E naquele ano, Hogwarts viveria momentos de tensão e dor. Porém, alguns só queriam estar alheios a tudo aquilo que os envolvia.

_-O que faz aqui Malfoy?_

_-Bom Weasley, até onde eu sei, o Lago ainda é um local público._

Desavenças começam a parecer mínimas diante de coisas maiores.

_-Devias esperimentar. É muito bom. – falou a menina sorrindo, surpresa consigo mesma._

_-Só se eu fosse louco. Este lago deve estar perto de congelar. Aliás, isso me faz lembrar, você é louca. – falou o Malfoy analisando as chances dele fazer o mesmo que a ruiva._

E a tempestade começa, alheia aqueles que não se incomodam com o som da água no vidro.

_-Sozinha? – perguntou Draco fechando levemente os olhos._

_-Já se tornou comum... a ponto de não incomodar mais... a solidão. – falou Ginny apenas prestando atenção nos detalhes do quarto._

Alheios à tempestade, eles vão descobrir que nada precisa ser como se planeja e que sempre há uma saída.

_-Draco... – sussurrou Ginevra_

_-Não fala, pequena._

Alheios à Tempestade

Aguardem


	2. Um Encontro?

Disclaimer: infelizmente nada disso é meu... nem mesmo o Draco lindo. Nem a Ginny fofa. Mas isso apenas porque eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente pra comprar os direitos autorais! Mas quando eu for rica todos eles serão meus!!!! BWUAHAWUHAHAWUAHAHA

**Capítulo 1 – Um encontro?**

-O que faz aqui Malfoy?

-Bom Weasley, até onde eu sei, o Lago ainda é um local público.

-E desde quando filhotes de comensal gostam de ar livre e natureza?

-Desde quando lhe importa?

E assim começou a primeira, se é que pode-se chamar assim, conversa entre eles.

Aquele ano seria inesquecível, tanto pra ele, quanto pra ela.

Gina estava em seu 5º ano em Hogwarts e Draco no 6º. Encontros casuais numa parte pouco visitada do lago, faz com que algo neles se aproxime.

-Então quer dizer que a Weasley tem um diário?

-Pra sua informação, Malfoy, não é um diário, mas uma redação.

-Trabalhos atrasados Weasley?

-Não, Malfoy. Costumo ser bem pontual. – falou a ruiva, tentando ao máximo se concentrar.

Draco apenas parou. Não estava realmente com vontade de importunar ninguém. Havia saído do castelo apenas com o intuito de não ser incomodado por nenhum sonserio puxa-saco. Ultimamente tudo o que queria era a solidão e o silêncio. E aquela parte do lago sempre lhe proporcionara isso. Até aquele dia.

-Porque está aqui fora e não lá dentro perto de uma lareira e de todos os seus amiguinhos? – falou Draco olhando para as nuvens ao longe.

-Apesar de não lhe interessar – falou Ginny revirando os olhos – gosto de frio... – mentiu a menina, os lábios roxos de frio.

-Gostas? Mesmo? – falou Draco sarcástico

-Ok, ok. Apenas não estava afim de ficar lá dentro sendo ignorada. – falou Gina esquecendo-se com quem estava falando.

Draco calou-se novamente. Não esperava que a menina fosse ser sincera. Ou contar-lhe algo tão... pessoal podia-se dizer.

Parou para olhá-la por um instante. Ficou analisando a pequena ruiva, sardas na maçã do rosto, o cabelo preso num coque mal feito, caindo-lhe pela face. O pergaminho em cima de um livro, apoiado nos joelhos e a pena roçando-lhe levemente as bochechas.

Ficou algum tempo apenas acompanhando o olhar da menina no pergaminho. Nem deu-se conta quando a ruiva levantou o olhar e fitou-lhe curiosa.

-Algo errado Malfoy? – falou Gina sentindo o olhar em si a algum tempo.

-Não... porque haveria Weasley? – falou Draco desviando o olhar rapidamente para o lago.

Gina ficou encarando-o curiosa. Por um instante pensou ter visto o Malfoy desconcertado. Mas logo a postura do garoto voltou ao normal, e ela esqueceu-se do acontecido e voltou a escrever.

Era estranho estar ali, sentado ao lado de um Malfoy. Nenhum dos dois falava. Ginny tentou se concentrar novamente, mas a idéia de ter outra pessoa ali, principalmente sendo um Malfoy, observando-a, era estranhamente incomodo. Irritada por não conseguir continuar, enrolou seu pergaminho, guardando-o dentro do livro. Livrou-se dos sapatos e pois-se a bater os pés na água fria do lago. Não ligava realmente que estivesse frio. Apenas queria sentir a água fria em contato com sua pele. Olhou pro lado e viu Draco olhando-a espantado.

-Devias esperimentar. É muito bom. – falou a menina sorrindo, surpresa consigo mesma.

-Só se eu fosse louco. Este lago deve estar perto de congelar. Aliás, isso me faz lembrar, você é louca. – falou o Malfoy analisando as chances dele fazer o mesmo que a ruiva.

-Na verdade, é só um jeito de relaxar... – falou Ginny tirando os pés do lago, pegando sua varinha e parando com ela apontada pros pés, pensativa.

Draco observou a menina por um instante e sorriu. Pegou sua própria varinha, apontando-a para os pés da menina e sussurrou um feitiço, secando-os.

-Ob... obrigada. – fala Ginny corando.

-Não precisas ficar sem graça, pequena. – fala Draco sorrindo, desviando o olhar.

Ginny cora e rapidamente pega seus sapatos, calçando-os e fica a olhar o por-do-sol.

Passado algum tempo, Draco levanta-se e vira em direção ao castelo.

-Até, pequena...

-Ah... tchau. E obrigada pelo feitiço... – fala Ginny, vendo o Malfoy já a uma distância, acenar.

Aquela tarde havia sido realmente estranha. E assim, os dois foram para seus dormitórios, com os pensamentos num por-do-sol de conversas estranhas.

**N/A:** Bem... espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. Ele ficou meio curtinho e sem muito sentido... mas no próximo capítulo as coisas começam a acontecer...

Minha fic de retorno!! Estou tão feliz de ter voltado a escrever... prometo que dessa vez não vou abandoná-los no meu da história tá? Mas vcs também me incentivem né? O botãozinho ali embaixo escrito "GO" não morde, acreditem! E ainda faz a autora ficar feliz e dobrar o número de idéias e a velocidade com que ela escreve. xDDD

Já sabem né? Não dói. Não mata. Não trava o computador. Por isso, reviews pra maluka aqui!

Ah sim, e se alguém quiser se juntar a louca aqui e betar essa fic, deixa o msn e o e-mail na review!

Kissus pra todos!

E até o próximo cap!


	3. Primeira Conversa

**Capítulo 2 – Primeira Conversa**

Setembro começava a ir embora e os dias ficavam cada vez mais frios. Ginny não aguentava mais toda aquela concentração de pessoas no salão comunal. Principalmente por nenhuma daquelas pessoas parecer notar a sua presença. Resolveu sair dali, antes que começasse a ficar realmente irritada. Foi até seu dormitório, pegou um casaco mais quente e seu cachecol vermelho. Por algum milagre, seus deveres estavam adiantados e pela primeira vez desde que começara o ano tinha um tempinho sem precisar se preocupar em estudar. Saiu vagando pelo castelo, no momento vazio. A maior parte dos alunos ou estudavam na biblioteca ou estavam em suas salas comunais lendo, rindo ou estudando confortavelmente perto de uma lareira. De certa forma, era melhor assim. Não corria o risco de encontrar alguém que conhecesse e quisesse tirá-la de seus pensamentos. Não estava realmente muito afim de conversar. E mesmo se estivesse, provavelmente não teria ninguém para ouvi-la.

Foi com esses pensamentos que Ginny num corredor que nunca vira antes. Era um corredor escuro, sem janelas, iluminado apenas por tochas de fogo mágico. Viu uma porta adiante e conforme foi se aproximando um som melodioso veio junto. Ginny abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente que pode. Mas não o suficiente. Assim que a abriu o suficiente para ver a sala, o som parou.

-O que faz aqui Weasley? – a voz ríspida tão conhecida assustou a menina.

-Ma...Malfoy.

-Não, papai noel. – falou o garoto irritado, fechando o piano rapidamente e levantando-se.

Ginny entrou na sala, observando-a. Era uma sala cheia de almofadas e alguns instrumentos. Havia um tapete enorme e várias partituras espalhadas.

-Como conseguiu entrar aqui? – falou Draco recolhendo as partituras, intrigado.

-A.. a porta estava destrancada... eu estava perdida e... era você quem estava tocando? – perguntou Ginny fitando Draco de forma assustada.

-Sim. Porque a surpresa, pequena?

-Era... era uma bela melodia... você que a fez? – perguntou Ginny surpresa. Nunca imaginara que alguém como o Malfoy pudesse tocar algo tão... bonito.

-Surpresa, pequena? – falou Draco, sentando-se em uma das almofadas, sorrindo maroto – Parece que só agora percebeste que de alguma forma surpreendente, eu tenho algo de humano. – falou Draco divertido.

Ginny sentiu-se irritada novamente. Desde quando o que pensava ficava estampado em sua testa para qualquer um poder ler. A menina atirou-se irritada em uma almofada próxima, bufando.

Draco apenas observou a menina atirar-se na almofada. Novamente, perdeu-se analisando a expressão da menina. O que a deixou apenas mais furiosa.

-Que sala é essa? – perguntou Ginny observando em volta, tentando ficar calma.

-Sala Precisa. Quando quiser algo, passe por esse corredor mentalizando o que quer, e ela aparece. – falou Draco calmamente.

Ginny apenas olhou em. Aquela sala devia ser realmente útil, pensava ela com o olhar perdido.

-Mas o que a pequena fazia nesta região do castelo? – perguntou Draco fitando a expressão perdida de Ginny.

-Apenas caminhando... – falou Ginny corando levemente.

-Sozinha? – perguntou Draco fechando levemente os olhos.

-Já se tornou comum... a ponto de não incomodar mais... a solidão. – falou Ginny apenas prestando atenção nos detalhes do quarto.

Draco ouviu as palavras de Ginny permanecendo em silêncio. Algo na menina o surpreendia. Como se na verdade, nunca a tivesse olhado como agora. Apesar dele saber que na verdade, nunca tinha olhado mesmo. Não costumava prestar muita atenção nas pessoas, principalmente em Weasley's.

-Malfoy... – começou Ginny

-Draco. – interrompeu o garoto.

-O que? – falou Ginny olhando para o loiro

-Chame-me de Draco, pequena. – falou o garoto olhando nos olhos da menina, um tanto quanto surpresa.

-É um nome estranho. – falou ela, sustentando o olhar.

-E qual seria o seu, pequena?

-Ginny...

-Este não é seu nome.

-Não gosto do meu nome... – confessou Ginny, corando.

-Não convenceu... – riu Draco, vendo as bochechas rosadas de Ginny

-Ahhh... Ginevra.

-Ginevra... é um nome interessante, pequena. – afirmou Draco

-Aff... chega de pequena... – pediu Ginny

-Porque, pequena? – insistiu Draco

-Aff...

Draco apenas riu, levantando-se. Ele foi até o piano, a princípio apenas descansando os dedos pelas teclas, ligando umas notas a outras.

Ginny levanta-se e vai até o lado do garoto, curiosa. A menina apenas olha o movimentar leve e delicado dos dedos do garoto em cima do piano.

Draco a presença da menina ao seu lado. Sem olhar para o lado, Draco pega a mão de Ginevra, colocando-a em cima das teclas, guiando a mão da ruiva pelas teclas da melodia que ele tocava quando ela chegou.

Ginny sente a mãe fria e delicada de Draco em cima da sua. A menina fecha os olhos, deixando o loiro guiar suas mãos pelo piano, apenas ouvindo a melodia, sorrindo docemente. Deaco apenas sorri ao ver a expressão doce de Ginevra, sentindo a pele macia da mão da menina embaixo da sua percorrendo, as duas juntas, as notas da melodia.

Ginevra apenas ouvia a melodia, sentindo seus dedos sendo guiados. Era tão bom poder fazer parte da música daquela forma. Mesmo que sendo guiada, era como se fizesse parte da musica. Aquilo estava ficando realmente estranho. O que ela estava fazendo ali, com o Malfoy?! De repente algo dentro de si a chamou de volta pro mundo. Abriu os olhos assustada olhando pro lado. Ela, ela estava ali com um Malfoy.

-Eu... eu tenho que ir... – falou tirando a mão bruscamente do piano. Pegou seu cachecol perto da almofada onde estava sentada.

"Como que eu pude ficar aqui com aquela melodia linda me deixando levar por um Malfoy!" pensava ela, enquanto desajeitadamente pegava seu cachecol e ia em direção a porta.

Draco levantou-se confuso. "O que havia dado naquela garota?!" Sem pensar, foi até a porta e antes que Ginevra saísse, segurou a ruiva pelo braço. Ficou fitando seus olhos cor de mel por algum tempo.

-O que houve?

-Tenho que ir... – falou Ginny desviando o olhar, corada

Draco apenas segurou-lhe delicadamente o queixo. Os rostos tão próximos, a ponto de sentirem a respiração um do outro. Draco acariciou-lhe as bochechas delicadamente.

-Draco... – sussurrou Ginevra

-Não fala, pequena.

Draco apenas fitou os olhos cor de mel de Ginevra. Ficou olhando-os algum tempo, enquanto tocava gentilmente a bochecha da menina.

Ginevra apenas ficou encarando indecisa os olhos de Draco. Aqueles olhos cinzas, completamente penetrados nos seus. Um calafrio percorreu suas costas. Suas pernas começando a tremer devido a proximidade e ao olhar um tanto quanto profundo do loiro. Tentando controlar a própria respiração, Ginny deu um passo para trás.

-Como... como faço pra sair daqui? – pergunta a ruiva corada, desviando o olhar.

Draco sentiu a menina se afastar. Sua cabeça não parecia obedece-lo. Ainda podia sentir a maciez da bochecha da ruiva em seus dedos...

-Eu a levo. – falou Draco, pegando seu casado em cima do piano e saindo da sala com Ginevra.

Viraram por diversos corredores, até chegarem no hall de entrada.

-Bom, aqui estamos pequena. – falou Draco parando

-Obrigada... – falou Ginny corando.

-Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez que decidir andar por aí. – falou Draco simplesmente, antes de começar a andar em direção ao salão principal.

Ginevra ficou parada no hall, a cabeça girando de tantos pensamentos que habitavam.

**N/A:**

Bom, aqui está mais um capítulo... este ficou maiorzinho, apesar de ainda não estar perfeito... mas escrevi, reescrevi e escrevi de novo umas vinco mil vezes... cansei. Espero que tenham gostado.

Apenas lembrando, para o próximo cap, mínimo de 8 reviews! Então, não se acanhem! O botãozinho GO não tem nenhum registro de ataque no departamento de aurores xDDD. Join Us!

Agradecimentos:

Lanuxa: miga, obrigada por toda a paciencia e compreensão. Agora sim, tenho algo pra chantagear capítulos das suas fics xDDD.

EuDy: Oh meu merlin, que fofo! Vc achou o capítulo meigo! Muitíssimo obrigada! Essas reviews me deixam tão animada O. Continue acompanhando, que muitas surpresas estão por vir!

Propaganda não eleitoral, só de puxa-saquismo

Jornais e Culinárias – incompleta cap 4 by Lanuxa

A calcinha vermelha de Gina Weasley – incompleta cap 2 by Lanuxa

A Doce Maldição – incompleta cap 16 by Maluada Black

Mentiras, Sexo e Safadezas – incompleta cap 9 by Marielou

Então é isso!

Até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
